Maple Syrup
by KH-Freak-O-Zoid
Summary: 'Riku has always loved Sora's cooking. Now's his chance to prove it...' YAOI. PWP, lemon, graphic boyxboy; don't like, don't read. Reviews are sweet as maple syrup! One-shot.


A/N: So here's a little surprise one-shot I've been meaning to get to. My first lemon. :O I should be pretty good at it, though I've read countless ones. xD Wow, I feel like a pervert. _ lol :D Enjoy!

Disclaimer:

KHFreakOZoid:

Sora: …

Riku: I can't believe you wrote this about us.

Sora: I feel so violated… O/O

Riku: Ditto.

KHFreakOZoid: Oh, get over it. I based it off a true story.

Sora: HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT WE-!

KHFreakOZoid: I didn't. You just confirmed it for me. :D

Sora: … You know, it's reasons like this that you own absolutely nothing.

KHFreakOZoid: :'( Meany.

o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo00o

I yawned as the sunlight came in through my window. I knew better than to open my eyes to that. I groaned, rolling over, unconsciously intending to wrap my arms around a certain smaller body next to me.

Huh. That's weird. I opened my eyes slightly, realizing I was alone. I sat up searching my room. Where was Sora?

As if answering my mental question, the smell of bacon and eggs met my nose and my mouth started to water. I loved it when Sora cooked.

I threw the covers off of my naked body and pulled a pair of pajama pants loosely onto my hips. I stretched out my arms and yawned again, stepping out into the hallway, on my way to the kitchen.

I stepped in and smiled. Sora was frying the food on the stove, oblivious of my entrance. I silently walked over to where he stood and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind.

"Guess who," I whispered in my boyfriend's ear, and he giggled.

"Um, Kairi?"

"Pfft," I said, pushing him away. That was just disgusting, even for a joke.

He giggled again. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" He walked over to the kitchen table, where I'd plopped myself down. "Good morning, Riku," he said, sitting in my lap and lacing his arms around my neck. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but half-smile back at him. He was just too beautiful; it wasn't fair. Sora was the kind of guy you just couldn't stay mad at.

My stomach growled and I chuckled. "What's for breakfast, _honey?"_ I said, jokingly.

Sora bounced up and danced back over to the stove. "Scrambled eggs with cheese and turkey bacon; your favorite!" he said, smiling brightly.

"What, is it my birthday?"

"No, silly," he said tip-toeing back over and taking my hand. "I just wanted to show you how much I love you." He stood on his toes and pecked me on the lips.

I smirked. "Well, there are other ways of doing that." I grabbed his hips and rose an eyebrow.

He winked at me and picked up a spatula, shoveling the delicious-smelling food onto two plates. I licked my lips and took my plate from him, kissing him on the cheek. He giggled and followed me back to the kitchen table, sitting across from me. We ate mostly in silence and when I was done, I placed my plate and silverware into the sink and sat back down, waiting for him to finish.

"Are you still hungry? I have a couple waffles in the toaster; they're probably done now," he offered, still eating his eggs.

I sniffed the air and smile. I popped up, in synch with the waffles, and placed them on a clean plate. I put it back on the table and walked over the refrigerator. I opened it and looked around. "Hey, Sora?" I asked. "Did you buy anymore maple syrup?"

"Yeah, check the bottom shelf of the door."

As promised, a brand new bottle was found and I took it back to my spot. I opened the cap and poured a heap onto my waffles. Mmm…

Sora finished his breakfast and I ate the last of my waffles. I sat back in my chair and sighed, full and content. I closed my eyes. I probably would've fallen asleep again if not for the short brunette who was now straddling me. My eyes flew open and a pink-faced Sora was two inches from my face. I smirked.

"Don't you fall asleep on me," he said giggling, trying to sound seductive. Oh well, I gave him points for trying.

I chuckled softly and put a hand to his face, pulling his chin in so I could kiss him. He kissed me back and wrapped his arms around my neck again. He moaned softly and I bit his bottom lip gently. This made him gasp and I took this chance to slip my tongue into his mouth, making him moan again.

His tongue battled mine for a few minutes, but he gave up, letting me win like he always did. I explored the familiar mouth with my tongue. He broke the kiss soon afterward, in need of air. I moved my lips to his jaw, kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin under his throat, eliciting another moan for the brunette. I sucked on his neck, leaving a mark that said he was mine and mine alone.

I removed my mouth and whimpered slightly in protest. I took the hem of his shirt and began to lift it up, over his head. His raised his arms to help me and I tossed the piece of clothing aside and claimed Sora's lips once more.

He ran his hands up and down my bare chest and I sighed, enjoying the feeling. I lifted him off of me, only to sit him down in the chair I had been sitting it. He was panting and I realized I was breathing hard, too. I ran a hand up his clothed thigh and he gasped in pleasure. I went back to his neck and kissed my way down to his chest.

I let one of my hands roam to his right nipple and I began to twist and turn the bud, causing him to moan again. I brought my lips down to his chest began to suck on his nipple, my hand still playing with his other one.

"R-Riku…," he said, struggling to speak, "stop teasing…"

I laughed and began to kiss down his stomach again. "As you wish…," I said, in between kisses.

I made it down to the hem of his pants, where a noticeable bulge was making itself known. I kissed the button of his jeans and he whimpered. I smirked and undid with the button of his pants with my hands, unzipping them with my teeth.

Sora kicked his jeans away after kicking off his slippers and socks, leaving him in only his boxers. I chuckled. They were the ones I'd gotten him for his birthday; they were black and read "Paopu Boy" on the butt. I wasn't aware he actually wore them; I'd gotten them as a joke. But I smiled anyway.

"Nice boxers," I muttered, rubbing his clothed erection.

Sora cried out in pleasure. "Sh-shut up…," he tried, laughing. "Y-you're the one that b-bought them for me…"

I chuckled again. "They're cute."

Sora tried to say something else but his lips were suddenly very busy.

He moaned in my mouth and bucked against my hand. I mimicked his earlier actions and straddled him, grinding my erection against his, grunting in pleasure, coaxing another loud moan from my partner. I rolled my hips easily against his and his twisted his hands in my hair, pulling a bit. I winced slightly but paid no mind to it.

I got off of him and pulled the waistband of his boxers down to his ankles before he could protest at the sudden loss of touch.

I traced my fingers lightly along his now very-erect member, teasing him. I began to pump him, agonizingly slow.

Sora's eyes rolled back and he threw his head backwards, a deliciously deep moan in his throat. He bucked his hips into my hand and I stopped.

"Uh-uh, Sora, none of that," I whispered huskily in his ear, nipping at his earlobe, and then returning back to between his legs.

He opened his eyes, but they almost immediately snapped shut again as I took the head of his penis into my mouth, sucking gently. I tipped my tongue into the slit and ran my tongue down the underside of the shaft, causing delicious sounds to surface from my lover.

I took him back into my mouth and bobbed my head up and down, slowly at first. But I began to pick up the pace and he bucked into my mouth, forcing himself down my throat. He was nearly choking me but I paid no mind to it. I sucked hard and he yelled out.

"R-Riku—Unh! I-I'm gonna—"

"Oh, no you're not," I said, forming a ring with my fingers around the base of his shaft, forcing him to hold it in. Sora screamed.

"Riku! Please!" He moaned, begging for release.

I continued to suck for a moment, and I fondled his sack, making the torture worse. I yelled again, desperately bucking into my mouth. I removed my fingers from his member and rubbed his balls harder, giving one last long suck.

"Riku!" he screamed my name, as he came into my mouth, ribbons of his sweet fluid shooting down my throat. I gladly swallowed it all, enjoying every drop.

He rode out his orgasm, panting heavily and let go of my hair, collapsing back into the chair when he was spent. I came back to his face after giving him a moment to breath, bringing his lips back to mine. I immediately licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance, which was gladly given to me. I let Sora taste himself on my tongue and I moaned softly, breaking the kiss for air.

I stood up, undoing the string of my pajama pants and let them fall to the ground. I sighed when my member sprung free and the cool air swirled around it. I crouched down again, sitting on the balls of my feet and began to pump myself lightly, causing myself to pant again. I removed my hand from my erection and positioned three fingers at Sora's lips. "Suck," I commanded, and he took my fingers into his mouth.

I choked back a moan and his rolled his tongue expertly between each of the digits. God, I could understand how he could turn me on so much just by licking my fingers…

When I decided they were wet enough, I pulled them out of Sora's mouth with a _pop, _leaving a trail of saliva connecting them. I massaged his puckered entrance with myindex fingers, causing pleasures mewls to spill from Sora's lips. Finally, the tight ring of muscle started to relax and I slowly pushed one finger in, pumping in and out of him.

Sora practiced breathing evenly and I inserted another finger, causing him to wince in slight pain. I began to scissor him, stretching him out and I inserted the third finger. He hissed in a mix of pain and pleasure and I pumped into him, continuing to stretch him out.

After a few minutes, my felt my fingers brush up against the little bundle of nerves inside him and he threw his head back and moaned loudly. "R-Riku…," he panted, "r-right there…"

I withdrew my fingers, causing him to whine in protest and I paused, remembering something important.

"Lube…," I said, explaining my hesitation.

"I-it's in the bedroom…," Sora said in between pants.

I looked down. There was absolutely no way I was going to make it there. And by the time I would make it back, Sora would get impatient and finish himself off. That would be a mood killer…

I looked around frantically, and the bottle of maple syrup caught my eye. I smirked evilly and grabbed it, pouring the think liquid onto my aching member. I rubbed it around my erection, attempting to get it as slick as possible. I positioned myself at Sora's entrance and looked at him.

"You ready?" I prompted. He nodded. I pushed myself in. He screamed in pain at first, and I slowly pushed myself in until I was fully in him. I kissed his neck in apology and as a distraction. He panted frantically, a single tear running down his cheek. I kissed that away, too.

Finally, he moved his hips. "M-move," he muttered. He didn't have to tell me twice.

I pulled out almost all the way and slammed back into him, at an unsteady pace at first. Sora screamed again, this time in pleasure, as I hit his prostate dead on. "Oh, God…Rikuuuu!" he yelled.

I grunted as I thrust into him quickly, his muscles squeezing my length. "God, Sora…you're so tight…," I said, grabbing his shoulder. I pulled him to the ground and he straddled me again, humping me. I moaned as I watched him ride me.

I grabbed his backside, making him moan again. I thrust into him, hard, throwing my head back, moaning myself.

"Nngh! Harder, Riku! Faster!" he demanded. And I complied. "Deeper…," he muttered, and I tried, not knowing if that was possible. A long, deep moan poured from his lips.

Apparently it was.

I grabbed his member, and pumped it quickly, in rhythm with my thrusts, and he yelled out.

"R-Riku, I-I'm gonna cum…," he said, barely getting the words out.

I grunted again. "Cum for me…," I said darkly through my teeth. I thrust up once more, hard, and Sora screamed, bucking his hips wildly as he came all of over chests and my hand. His muscles tightened around my member and I let out a throaty moan, filling my lover with my seed. We rode out our orgasms and Sora collapsed on my sticky chest, both of us gasping for breath.

"God…," he breathed.

I ran a hand through his hair and laughed. "Best breakfast ever."


End file.
